Relations
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Is Gyokuru as cruel as she appears or does even she have a heart read on to find out how she was before she went insane. AU rosario vampire
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot and my OC

Prologue

The smell of blood permated through the forest as the lizardmen crouded around their leader in worry. Why wouldn't they worry they had been hunted ever since they entered these forests. They had been on a mission for fairytale and had needed to get to the human village on the opposite side of this forest it would have taken too long to go around and so they had entered hoping to use it as a shortcut. That was a mistake that he wished he could go back and rectify but he couldn't and now their group of 50 strong had dwindled down to a mere 5.

Andrews was not a lizard who scared easy he and his group of lizards had taken over village after village of those worthless humans they had faced a group of trolls and other monsters and had emerged victourious they had even been offered a spot at fairy tale but old habits were hard to break and although they had accepted they had thirsted for human meat right now Andrews was wishing more than anything that he had not gone on this mission but in his arrogance he had wanted to prove himself and rise up in ranks and now here they were trapped in a forest they had foolishly entered being hunted down like they had hunted down the humans before and even after they had joined fairy tale he would have realised the irony of the situation but he was currently trying to escape the monster of this forest.

It had all started with the mission that they had been sent on he had had a bad feeling about it the moment he requested it but as he had already requested the mission he couldn't back out he would look weak and his pack may leave or worse threaten his leadership he couldn't have that.

And so they had gone the mission itself hadn't been hard they were to observe the humans of various villages that were close together as reports had been coming in about monsters going missing around the area they had found nothing of suspiscion other than a few stories that detailed a vicious demon with red eyes the humans weren't aware that monsters even walked amongst them.

They were just on their way to the 10th village when they had come across this forest and as the scent of human existed in the forest they had gone in in hopes of using it as a shortcut to get their quicker also he was hungry and he wanted food otherwise he might eat the humans and blow his cover and mission. Now that Andrews thought about it he coulda sworn he saw one of the lizards shiver when they had entered and had even spoken against entering the forest but he had silenced him and continued on.

Turning around he looked James in the eye as he asked the question he was beggining to dread the answer too. "What do you know of this forest James". James for all intents and purposes was scared out of his mind but managed to form a reply to the question his boss gave him. "These are the forest of quintasia named after the village on the otherside however they are known to monsters as the demons forest'' Andrews flinched his mind catching onto what his subordinate just said however before he can speak again a laughter fills the forest and sends them running.

Andrews hears a scream and looks left in time to see a lizardman strung up by his hands blood pouring from his throat as he hangs there like an omen of death. Fear clutches his heart as he hears that mocking laughter again before another scream follows as he spins and sees another lizardman impaled through his chest as he hangs limply from the tree blood pooling below his body. Andrews breathing becomes eratic as he turns tale and flees from the monster only to hear the sound of whistling before he heard another scream and turned to his right to see the form of another lizardman litterally ripped to shreds.

Coming to a stop he tries to calm his raging heart so that he can think this through logically. Youkai despised others enroaching on their territory but hell he was no longer even sure if this was a youkai and not just some demon like the forest's namesake. He shivered as he ran through a bush and foilage only for bile to rise in his throat as he stood stock still and observered what was on the other side. A row of bodies were impaled through their chests with sharpened pieces of wood, stone, even metal that was all staked into the ground ranging from young to old monster to human hell even animal surrounded a cave they were already half decomposed and by the smell of them they had been their days.

He forced it down only to be struck in the side which he caught hold of on reflex looking down he caught the sight of James head it looked like it had been wrenched from his body before he felt something enter his side a hand he realised and looked down just as his heart was crushed surprise flickering across his features at the identity of his killer.

And who wouldn't be surprised as the moon caught the face of the killer blood trailed down his lips as he crushed the heart in his hand spraying blood everywhere soaking his small body and feature's. The features of a child barely old enough to understand what he was doing the features of a child the mere age of five whose form was lathered in both dirt and blood with dirty blue hair cascading down his back with bangs framing a face he would sooner forget. There was no childish innocence as he stared upon his killers face only bloodlust as he wondered what monster had such strength for its age.

A garbled gasp escaped him as his brain caught up with his body and he descended into the now comforting embrace that was darkness afterall who wanted to stick around a demon of the night he shivered as the world went cold those eyes would haunt him even in the afterlife those red eyes.

Prologue end

Chapter 1 Repercussions and Meetings

Gyokuru stood in front of the forest that seemed to be both inviting and uninviting all at the same time as a frown marred her otherwise beautiful features. The reason she was here was simple when she had failed to hear back from Andrews and his group of lizards she had assumed that he had failed however it was then that she had recieved a note from him saying he had found nothing of merit and he was heading for the last village before he would return and inform her of his observation.

And she had not recieved a note this had sent up warning signs in her head and as they were not the first team she had sent to check the humans of that area that had failed to report back or had sent the same message that Andrews himself had sent before failing to return and give her a report of how the mission went. She had decided to see what the problem was herself without the chance of losing anymore members of her organization the fact that no one else wished to take the mission may have had something to do with it as well.

And so here she stood having forgone going into the villages having detected the unearthly aura emanating from the forest instantly upon arriving. She now knew that the cause of all the dissapearances was in this forest and so she walked forward observing how almost as soon as she entered the forest the energy seemed to still as if it had stopped moving.

Gyokuru walked forward the air of the forest seemed to breathe blood and the bodies she felt herself surprised and a little intriuged at the sheer level of both brutality and creativity that was shown with various monsters strung up so that they loomed like omnious omens of death. And she had only walked about a minute she had the feeling that the further she got into the forest that the worse the deaths would get and so she continued the deaths becoming steadily more gruesome and creative as she walked through the forest the only sound was her boots as they struck the ground she had lost count of the number of bodies that she had seen but if she wanted to estimate she was pretty sure that it would have been well over a thousand.

Stopping in her walk she was greeted to the sight of a mangled lizards body that was fresh when compared to the others his leg appeared to have been bent awkwardly while his other was seperated from his body and was hanging above him still on a rope. Looking at his chest she noticed it was caved in leading her to assume that he had ran triggered a trap that left him hanging whilst his attacker had come and finished him while he was unable to defend himself.

She turned away and continued her walk her suspicions of what could have caused this rising as she travelled towards the malovent energy that appeared to be waiting in the middle of the forest. Rounding a corner she sees whats left of three lizards at least thats what she thinks the last one is its hard to tell when he's nothing but strips of meat bone and organs it was like he had been shredded.

Looking up she was not surprised to see a lizard hanging by his hands his eyes souless and unseeing as his stomach was open with no organs inside all of them on the floor below him.

Looking to the left she saw another lizard slumped as he was impaled by a sharpened piece of wood that appeared to have drilled through him and left him pinned their to die a painful death.

Starting forward once more she no longer saw bodies she just felt the aura of the monster coming closer and closer with every passing second. She was almost virtually ontop of the presence when she saw the body of Andrews his heart missing the wound clearly made by a fist he appeared to be one of the luckier ones as it appeared his death was near instantaneous. In his hands he held the head of a another lizard man and behind him was the bodies of her eyes widened briefly as she took in the sight before her.

Bodies young or old it didn't matter if they were male or female hell it didn't even matter if they were animals humans or monsters for all of them was impaled before Gyokuru via sharpened spikes that appeared to be made from anything ranging from being wood to stone to even male whatever fit the bill was used. And standing in front of it was a child that couldn't have been older than five with dirty blue hair cascading down to his back the only reason she even knew it was male was because he was naked.

The child blurred forward whilst Gyokuru's mind spun even as she brought her hands up to block the punch sent her way. A rush of air was her only warning as she was struck in the stomach twice in quick succession and was pushed backwards slightly surprise flickering across her feautures as she blocked another punch before ducking under a kick before grabbing the offending limb and throwing the boy to the floor and keeping him pinned with her foot.

Many people in the world would call Gyokuru heartless and she had not ever dissuaded them from that fact as it kept her and her family safe although she was begining to worry about that as ever since that pink haired woman moved in she had been feeling like she was steadily being pushed to the side by Issa but that was not the point as she shook her head before looking down at the boy that was struggling under her foot those people could never be any further from the truth.

True she had her moments of cruelty but so did all vampires they were a warrior race a race that had risen and grown through war carnage and bloodshed if you were not cruel then you were not a proper vampire kindness was weakness that was how she had been raised and those ideals had served her well as she was among the top class of vampires and the commander in chief of fairy tale. But she was not always cruel she could love she had proved that when she was the mate of Issa and she had also proved that with the love of her own daughter Kahlua.

Observing the boy in front of her she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she thought of what she was going to do removing her foot from the boy she watched as he got up slowly albeit warily before he charged forward once more however this time she didn't attempt to block instead she grabbed his wrist before spinning him around using her arms to pin his to his sides as she drew him in to her chest whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

The boy who she was sure had never felt any sort of affection before struggled and moved doing virtually everything possible to get away but it was all for naught as Gyokuru was far stronger than he was not that his power was nothing to sneeze at it wasn't. In the end he stopped struggling finally calming or succumbing to exhaustion whichever it was and falling asleep nuzzling against Gyokuru's chest as he did so.

Gyokuru picked up the boy as she headed out of the forest and towards a safe house owned by fairy tale and placing the boy in bed before climbing in and clutching him to her body she knew that something about the world she could feel it as she gazed at the boy who appeared to be sleeping peacefully she looked at his form and wrinkled her nose she knew the first thing that needed to be done but that could wait till tommorow for now she needed sleep and so did he.

Chapter 1 Complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up in the arms of someone you don't know can be frightening. Even more frightening when you know their power beats yours. And that was exactly what he woke up to.

The child monster opened piercing scarlet eyes only to feel something strange. He felt enclosed like someone had a hold of him. He shot forward escaping whatever sought to harm him. Turning around he observed the calculating face of a person with blonde hair.

He growled as he realized he had been taken somewhere he had never been to before. Shooting forward his fist was encased in an aura of lightning as it was blocked by the woman.

Gyokuru couldn't hold back her surprise as she felt lightning entering her system. A maddening laughter echoed around the room before Gyokuru felt extreme pain and was blown through the wall.

A dark look entered the boys eyes as he rushed his opponent. Unloading he slashed his hands as he fought like a beast. Gyokuru backpedaling slightly as she weaved this way and that to avoid the child's blows.

A roar of rage erupted from the boys throat and Gyokuru jumped into the air as the boys fist collided with the floor and caused a crater. Coming down Gyokuru struck out at the boy only for the blue haired boy to evade the blow.

Coming around the attack blue (Keeping his name secret for now also i decided it will be an actual character not an OC) struck out with a vicious intensity that would have disabled most adult youkai but for Gyokuru a vampire who could happily boast she was one of the strongest in the world it was mere child's play to block and dodge his blows.

Gyokuru had no idea what this was about but even she was surprised as she saw the child become wreathed in electricity before exploding towards her. She was forced to jump to the side as the boy barreled past her about to turn around she was blown backwards and felt lightning shock her as she crashed back through the hole she had previously made.

Spitting blood she was surprised by how strong the child was for her to have to do this to contain a boy was nothing short of amazing. Bringing her fully sealed power to bear she was wreathed in an aura of darkness. Blocking the child's shots with a patented ease she stopped holding back and started striking with the same viciousness she would to an enemy of fairy tale.

Blue ducked the first shot but was struck by the 2nd which bent the boy over Gyokuru followed up the shot with a kick to the face that sent blue crashing to the outside. BANG! Gyokuru felt a flash of worry for the boy she had struck before pushing it away if he died he wasn't worth anything. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she walked through the hole she had originally made.

Looking around she could sense the boy was still alive turning she caught the boys left hand before twisting it and striking the arm with her elbow. The sickening crunch of bone snapping was heard as the boy screamed in anguish the lightning that had wreathed his body vanishing instantly. Gyokuru watched apathetically as the boy tried to escape but with only one arm he was going nowhere until she let him go.

Yanking on the boys arm she forced down her feelings as she watched the boy stop screaming she spoke with a deadly edge to her voice "You can die like a dog here and now or you can stop fighting and live i never came to kill you but i will if you force me to".

The boy growled but Gyokuru yanked on his broken arm once more reminding him she held the power here. Nodding his head the boy stopped struggling finally understanding. He was a smart boy he knew she spoke no lies well not about killing him at least as she could have already done so yet she hadn't.

But what did she want if she didn't want to kill him. He needed to know why was she different to all the others. Why would she not want to kill him when everyone else had tried too. He couldn't take it anymore he was sick of everything. Looking directly into the womans eye's he looked until she looked back.

Gyokuru was slightly annoyed the brat was staring at her and had done so for the past 2 minutes. She knew he wasn't a mute he had screamed when she had snapped his arm so why hadn't he said something anything it was unnerving.

Sighing slightly she looked at the child whose arm had now healed before speaking once more "Can you talk" The blue haired boy just looked at her blankly and gave her a small giggle as he shook his head.

Processing this new information she wondered how she was gonna deal with the speech barrier. Speaking once more "Will you attack me again" the boy shook his head as he gave Gyokuru a serene smile that made her feel like picking him up and squashing him into her bosom.

She did not do this however as she was a proud vampire that and she didn't want to spook the kid. She had seen his strength it was nothing short of amazing. She wondered what sort of youkai the boy was. Hell she wondered what his name was did he even have a name.

Looking at the boy again she could swear that he found it funny. Was he just messing with her she swore she would really kill him if he could actually talk. Looking at the boy she spoke again this time in a gentler tone as she released his arm "Your arm is broken I need you to trust me so that i can heal you will you trust me".

Blue pondered the question as he looked at the blonde haired vampire before nodding his head he had nothing to lose and she was stronger than him after all. If she was gonna heal him he would trust her this once and maybe he wouldn't leave when he was certain that he could get away like he originally planned.

Nodding his head he watched as the vampire...

Chapter end

Evil aren't I. The boy is going to be a character from Rosario vampire one that is going to be fleshed out differently. A cookie to the person who can guess who it is. I will reveal who the person is in the next chapter. I gave him the nickname blue as he has blue hair that is not his name btw. Enjoy the story and if you want to send in suggestions on what I should do next do so if I like the ideas I may work them in to the story.


End file.
